


you always take it further than i ever did

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Fight, How Do I Tag, I have no regrets, Mutual Pining, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theres a secret pancake recipe in there if you pay attention, this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scydia making pancakes which turns into a food fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	you always take it further than i ever did

Scott tumbled out of bed, falling hard to the floor and groaning. He could feel bruises forming and healing and he thunked his forehead to the ground, tangled in his sheet and trying to move his feet out of the mess.

All that did was make the blankets fall on top of him.

He contemplated not getting up when the noise started again.

Insistent knocking on his front door. The whole reason he was in a pile of tangled limbs and aching knees and underneath a pile of overly hot blankets.

He groaned again, crawling towards his bedroom door way, werewolf strength be damned this early, thinking it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to throw himself down the stairs, but deciding better and actually standing (though, not without protest) (and stumbling) and walking down those hellish steps.

Finally, Scott opened the door, eyes still blurry with sleep and limbs still lagging in commands, to find perfect princess Lydia Martin.

"Lydia?" He murmured sleepily, blinking and squinting to make her out.

She rolled her eyes at him before walking in, brushing past his naked from the waist up body to make a beeline for the kitchen.

He closed the door without moving anything but his arm and didn’t move. Wasn’t it her job to do this to Stiles?

He wanted to groan again and just fall to the floor face first, but after a long suffering sigh from Lydia, he stamped over into the kitchen like the giant five year old he was.

She rolled his eyes when immediately, as soon as he got to the kitchen, he took a seat at the table and put his head down with a resounding thunk.

"Scott," Lydia snapped. 

Scott moaned into the wood of the table and she sighed, walking over to him and running her fingers through his hair gently, carding and having her nails scrape against his scalp lightly.

And then her grip tightened and she yanked his head up. 

He winced and sat up with her pull, looking to her, finally pulling out of sleep.

"You, Scott McCall, are going to teach me how to make pancakes. Right now." She stated.

"You can’t make pancakes?" He groaned.

She let go of his hair, pushing his head away, an up turn in her upper lip. 

"So I never learned the skill, you are going to teach me!" She glared daggers.

Scott gave her a lopsided grin. “Perfect Lydia Martin, needing help?” He cooed at her.

She rolled her eyes and started rummaging around his pantry.

Scott stood, pulling his mom recipe book out from behind the breadbox. He waved it at her and opened it to the pancakes, looking to Lydia and leaning his waist into the counter.

"So, you’re going to need all purpose flower, baking powder, salt, white sugar, milk, an egg and melted butter," he listed to her. 

She rolled her eyes, but got what he told her to get, setting it on the counter. 

"You’re gonna need a measuring cup, a teaspoon and a table spoon." He told her, almost mumbling it but just loud enough.

She got those three things and then got out a mixing bowl and when did she become so acquainted with his kitchen?

She must have seen his look because she rolled her eyes. “Apparently, you and Stiles’ kitchens are set up the same.” She grumbled. “He literally sits there translating the bestiary and doesn’t even offer me food or anything to drink.” 

Scott coughed a laugh into his chest, trying to hide his grin. 

"Shut up, Scott," She groaned.

He looked up at her, not all the way raising his head, lifting his eye brows and biting his lower lip to keep in a chuckle. 

Her heart stuttered, and Scott tilted his head, before blinking and clearing his throat. He looked back at the recipe.

"Right, so, measure out 1 1/2 cup of flour," He told her.

She did just that, making sure it was perfect before looking to him to continue.

"3 1/2 teaspoons baking powder," He glanced up to watch her work, before she looked to him, through her lashes for the next thing to do. He felt his cheeks heat up and glanced back down.

"1 teaspoon salt," he watched her measure it and put it in the mixing bowl with the other ingredients before he met her eyes when she looked to this time.

"1 tablespoon sugar," He murmured.

She quickly added it before looking to Scott. He glanced down at the recipe card. 

"Mix those together a little," He paraphrased. 

She went and got a wooden spoon, easily mixing the batter less mesh. She looking to him and rose an eye brow.

He turned a little more red, dunking his head to look at what to do next. “Make a hole in the center,” He murmured.

She did as told easily, curving it into a near perfect circle.

"Measure out 1 1/4 cups milk," He murmured, physically restraining himself from going over and putting his hands on her waist. That felt like the right thing to do, but he knew better. Trusting his instinct on some things were good, but not this.

"Crack the egg, put it and the milk in center along with 3 tablespoons of melted butter." He immediately shoved himself off the counter to reach up and take a small bowl down and Lydia met his eyes when he set it down. Her eyes dipped down before back up drawing from his lips to his eyes. He grabbed the butter, feeling the heat crawl up the back of his neck and avoiding looking at her as he cut into the marking in the stick butter at 3 mark.

After that, he quickly unwrapped the bigger part, putting it in the bowl and popping it into the microwave the little space between him and Lydia growing bigger and he tried to get the blood flow back north.

He put the 20 seconds in and pushed start, listening to the microwave whir and watching Lydia crack the egg and put it in the bowl, moving to throw away the egg shell and resume her same stance in front of the bowl. 

The microwave dinged and he opened it, grabbing the melted butter and leaning over Lydia to pour it in.

She was in flats, he noted, as he towered over her. Actually, she was dressed in comfortable jeans and a nice looking sweater, unlike her short skirts and pretty heels.

"And now, you, uh, stir it," He mumbled, retreating to get a griddle and spray it with coking spray.

He then moved back over to the recipe book, sitting abandoned.

"I mess up on this part," She stated. gesturing to the stove top.

Scott ‘oh’ed in understanding and smiled, getting a spatula and looking at the batter. He grinned cheekily, clearly mocking her. She glared and grabbed a fistful of flour and threw it right in his face.

It went up his nose, and had him coughing, and sneezing in a second, wiping to clear his vision.

Lydia was laughing, clutching the bowl close and protecting it as she almost doubled over.

She looked to him and his eyes flashed red at her. Her laughs stopped. 

"Come on," She groaned. "It was a jo—It was a joke!" She screeched the last part as he reached around her and got an egg from the carton and crushed it onto her head.

"This means war Scott!" She cried indignantly and picked up the flour bag, throwing it at him.

Scott squawked, dunking towards the pantry for more ammo. He grabbed the chocolate sauce, squirting it at her and her screeching and throwing the bag at him, having him turn white from the amount that spilled all down his torso. She ran towards the sink to grab the liquid dish soap.

He blinked his eyes clear of the white powder clouding his vision just in time to get soap on his face.

He growled, swooping forward to hold her fast and close. 

They stuck together, all chocolate sauce and flour and soap. She looked up to him, grin still splayed on her face, egg yolk going down the side of her face and he smiled a little too, not letting her move an inch as he leaned down, lips almost touching her as he leaned forward with his free hand to turn on the water, hovering right there over her lips.

She didn’t move, waiting, totally focused on what Scott would do just in time for him to grab the spray nozzle and push the lever redirecting the water all over her. She screamed, turning into laughs, worming and trying to get away from the assault. 

"Scott!" She finally managed to get her hand to slide from his iron grasp and shove his other hand so it hit him as well. 

He made a squawking noise again, laughing at how cold the water was. 

He let go, letting it dribble to a stop and he released the nozzle.

Lydia looked back up, raising her eyebrows at him, before pointing at the ruined batter.

He raised his eyebrows back at her before swooping down and kissing her. He bit at her lower lip and she opened her mouth so he could deepen the kiss, tilting her back a little, holding her close to his body, despite the uncomfortable squelch of their clothes.

He drew back after a minute, and saw her grinning at him. 

"About damn time McCall," She murmured, pulling him back in.


End file.
